Heaven Is Here With You
by DrChristineJ
Summary: Bella's POV.She has a theory about Heaven.When she tells Edward, he desides that it's time to show her his biggest secret.Will she react the way Edward hopes? 'Cause when he's facing sunset it happens.Ice becomes fire,cold becomes warmth!One-Shot!COMPLETE


Title:

_**Title: Heaven Is Here With You **_

_**Category: Romance/Supernatural**_

_**Rated: K+ **_

_**By: FanpireGirl**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's.**_

_**Edward & Bella, One-Shot**_

* * *

I had a theory about after life. The keywords were: soul and heaven.

All the people who had souls had a place in heaven. Heaven was a place for freedom, for peace and happiness. This theory did no longer count for me. I wouldn't want to go to heaven, unless that meant bringing my personal angel. The most beautiful, godlike, amazing creature I'd ever met. Being a place without him wasn't worth anything. All I ever wanted was to be here with him, forever. I got back to reality when someone shook my shoulders, calling my name.

"Bella. Bella?" his voice was not possible not to recognize. I looked up and met his worried and loving gold eyes. It took me a moment to figure out where I was. And then I remembered that we were in the meadow outside his house. "You fell in deep thoughts there. What are you thinking about?" His marble hands stroke my cheek, a crooked smile played on his lips. I caught my breath by his glory and glittering, pale skin.

"Nothing, really. It's so beautiful out here," I muttered, letting my eyes scan over the house and the surroundings once again. He grunted before laying down in the grass. "This is getting on my nerves." I sent him a confused glare before settling me on top of him. "Tell me what you're thinking Bella. And don't edit." I smirked, putting my hands around his neck, my face only inches away from his. The sweetness from his breath was almost too much. "Really? Are you sure you want to know what I'm thinking?" I grimaced.

"Of course I do. Everything, please." I took a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it to him, without making him mad. "Okay," I sighted, sitting up. He did the same, placing himself in front of me. His eyes burning holes into mines. I met his searching gaze for a moment before looking down. "You know that…at some point, in your life – often when you're young – you start to think about heaven. You see yourself, picturing how I'll be. Especially you think about the people you'll meet again. If someone is dead, maybe your grandma, you'll want to see them again. I was never that type who thought there was a place where the bad people ended. Yes, hell existed, but not as a punishment place where all the murderers ended. Everyone got a chance in heaven…" I trailed off, trying to search my brain for a way to explain my thoughts around the subject. I looked up to find his staring at me.

"I always knew that I wanted to go to heaven when my life was over." I gave him a smile, before taking one of his stone hard and cold hands in one of my warm ones. "But I've changed. I don't want to be somewhere you're not. I don't want to grow old, to die and go to heaven. I want to sat here with you…forever." My smile disappeared when I saw his eyes turning hard and dark. I sighted, letting go of his hand. "I shouldn't have told you that…"

"Yes, of course," his soft voice broke my whisper. He chuckled under his breath, so low that I wasn't even positive he was. Then he looked up at me through his lashes, his lips forming a smile. "I can picture your heaven in my head now. And it's a beautiful place…" he trailed off, and his voice turned into a whisper. "A place where you should be when your time on earth is over. And you'd find a man, you would have kids, follow them through their development, get grandchildren and you'd grow old. If you haven't met me…If I'd died in 1918 as I should have…"

"But you didn't, and I did meet you. And I give up my human life to be with you. It's what I want Edward. I don't want to grow up, to have children, to die, if that means I can't be with you. Don't you see? Where you aren't, I don't want to be. And if that means heaven, then I don't want to go to heaven." He was just about to interrupt me, but I reached out my hand and put a finger over his cold lips.

"I already know what you're going to say. I know you think you're not worth it, that I'll regret giving up my human life, but really Edward. Do you honestly think that I'd still be here with you now if it wasn't for the fact that I can't stay away from you? I love you more than life, every second without you feels like days. When I'm not with you, I think about you. Even in my dreams, you're what's on my mind, which you obviously already know. You say I'm exactly your brand of heroin. I say you're my air, and I can't breath without you. And Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't make me tell you again."

I inhaled sharply before exhaling again I'd never thought I had so much on my mind, that I was going to grow this eager to tell him how much I need him. I'd never been a person who opened up with everything and spoke about all or nothing. Now I noticed that Edward was only inches away from my face. His eyes were - for once - closed. It was hard to find my voice. "I know you think that no good can come from me being with you, and like you. I know it's your thing to worry about it too. You want what's best for me, and I would have wanted the same for you if I was the vampire and you were the human. So, please, just accept my decision." I stared numbly at him. His eyes were still closed, his marble face smooth. He was as still as only he could. "Say something," I pleaded in a low voice. "Anything, just…"

"Shh…" he said, his mouth just slightly opening. His eyes stayed close, as he reached his hands and wound them around my waist. "Come with me, and I'll show you something," he murmured in my ear, as if he was afraid that someone else might be listening. Then, in a matter of seconds, Edward had pulled us up from the ground and thrown me onto his back. And he was running, way too fast for me to really catch where we were headed. I locked my arms around his neck, my feet pressed tightly around his waist.

Usually when he ran, I buried my face between his shoulder blades, not able to make myself look up. Now, my entire fair about hitting trees and die seemed unfamiliar. My eyes scanned the area that passed by, and for the first time, this fascinated me._ He_ fascinated me. Suddenly all the trees disappeared behind us, and in front of us, was the ocean. Then all too quickly I was on the ground again, Edward's arm around my shoulder, leading me to the edge. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw that the cliff was nearly a hundred meters high.

"Edward…" I started, my voice unsure. Why was he bringing me here? "Look at the sunset. I haven't seen it in…fifty years now. It's one of the most beautiful things among the nature. The way the sun appears halfway here and halfway on the other side of the world. The light reflects in the water, on the sky, making the colors change. But the real reason for my passion about it, is when it's nearly down…" he stopped then, letting his arm around my shoulder drop. He sighted then. Confusion crept into me as I spoke.

"Edward, what is it?" he took a few more steps forward, towards the cliff. "You still don't know everything about me, Bella" I waited in tension, frozen like ice. What was he doing? I wanted so badly to walk over to him, to wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't move. "I'm not completely sure if I should tell you this. It never looked like a good idea before but…I think you have a right to know everything about me, us…especially if you're becoming one of us." Okay, this was creepy. What was he hiding? Still, I couldn't help to feel relaxed when he dimensioned becoming one of us. Therefore, he wasn't backing off after all. "I hope you'll understand when I tell you, why I haven't told you this before.

It's very hard for us…it's a reason for why I haven't faced a sunset in fifty years. We vampires usually shy away from it, our instincts tell us to. It's hard, afterwards. The pain, not physically but psychically. It's like someone rips your heart out of your chest, leaving it empty. It's not a pleasant feeling at all, no vampire wants to feel the pain more than they have to, I've felt it twice in my…existence. Carlisle, so many times that he has lost count. The only one in our family that hasn't felt it at all is Alice. Not because she hasn't faced sunset before, but because it doesn't have the same affect on her. She merely feels it, and doesn't suffer from it afterwards like others." He paused, breathing heavily for a second before he held his breath.

"You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. But I thought it was for the best to show you rather than tell you." Then he was silent again. My heart picked up a double speed, and I tried to control my breathing. My hands knotted into fists over my stomach. And I waited. Then, finally, he broke the awful silent again.

"When the day comes to an end, you will face the sunset again,  
as the light begins to fade,  
your body will turn back,  
and for a few seconds you will feel,  
blood will return to your veins, and your heart will melt,  
fire and ice will meet once again.  
And when the sun is down,  
your body will return to the stone shape,  
and slowly your heart will be taken away,  
heartbeat for heartbeat it will freeze in your chest.  
And once again a monster is to awake,  
cold and hard,  
and never ever rest."

He chocked out the last words, as they were stuck in his throat. First now I realized what was going on. And for a second I couldn't feel anything at all. I couldn't find my voice, couldn't move an inch. I could only look at him with wide eyes.

"Please don't be scared Bella…" His voice, so helpless, so unlike him, surprised me more than the words he was speaking. He threw one last glance at me - so sharp, like he was about to face his biggest fear – before he turned around to face the sunset. All of a sudden, a light hit my face, so stunning, even brighter than the sun itself, and I had to use my trembling hands shield my eyes from it. First I thought the light came from the sun, but then I realized that it was where the sun hit Edwards chest the brightness was the worst. Edward…oh my god, he was like a light bulb, and then a second later it was all over. He turned slowly to me, his face twisted in pain, his hands hard over his chest, his left side. I came out of my trance at once, and hurried to his side.

"Edward, oh Edward," I choked out, almost collapsing onto him. I put my hand on his face. His eyes were closed. And just as my hand touched his cheek, I took it back. 'Cause his skin was warm, like mine, and he even had a hint of pink in his cheeks. He was _human_ again…"Bella," his voice whispered, so unfamiliar, so natural. I looked up to meet his eyes, and caught my breath in my throat. He didn't have gold eyes, or black or red. He didn't have vampire eyes. He had _human_ eyes, _his_ human eyes. Then he closed them again, as if it was too painful to keep them open. Then I remembered his hands that were gripping on to his chest. I slowly raised mine ones, placing them on top of his warm ones. Again I got slightly surprised.

I wasn't used to this feeling, his touch wasn't supposed to be warm. He slowly slid his hands away from mines, and mine ones were left on his chest. Only something wasn't right. 'Cause instead of a cold hard chest, it was palpitation. His _heart_. The words didn't match. _Edward had a heart. _Moisture started forming in my eyes, and before I knew it, it spilled over and ran down my cheeks. Slowly, still with trembling hands, I opened his shirt buttons.

I knew it was about to end, and I had this very need to feel his heart closer. At last, my hands found his heart, but the heartbeats were slowing down. I pressed my hands over it, needing to feel it a little bit longer. The tears that still floated from my eyes fell down and hit his chest where his heart was fading. "Bella," Edward tried again, gripping my arms, holding me up. I hadn't realized that my knees had given under. I'd been too busy with feeling his heart, listening to it to even bother. "Look at me," he pleaded with his sill strange new voice. Slowly, I raised my head and my gaze met his searching one.

Green met brown…and the next second the color turned to the familiar gold…the pain in them still not fading. His warm skin turned cold under my touch, and my heart jumped slightly from the sudden change again. His skin, which had been so soft, turned back to the normal hard and cold shape. But that was not the worst thing. No, the worst was that his heart that for less than five seconds had pumped blood through his body, making him so human, was now gone, frozen back in place. My own heart swelled from the moment, and suddenly I was sobbing. But I wasn't sad, not at all. I was overwhelmed, and I couldn't control my emotions. Still, Edward read it wrong.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…I thought…" I could hear his voice nearly breaking. I just shook my head, not quite able to find my voice yet. "Shh…" this time it was my turn to make him silent. I waited another moment before I spoke. "Thank you," I whimpered. "For showing me. It was…indescribable." He held me tighter, resting his head on top of mine. And for a long time we just stood like that, close together. The ocean behind us was the only sound. The sun long gone. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you to watch. It never occurred me how it must have felt for you, the shock, and the unfamiliar things. I guess I should have known…how irresponsible of me." He shook his head; his gaze on the horizon where the sun had went down, before back at me. I smiled, my tears now gone.

"I heard your heart, felt it beating in your chest. Do you know what that felt like? It felt like falling in love all over again. And your eyes…so, green…like Forks. Too green, but, still nice. They fit _you_, only the other half of you. The _you_ I never got to meet. Only now I did. I just met the boy who died for 107th years ago. And guess what?" My voice only a whisper at the end. "It was magic." His eyes softened, and suddenly I was on the ground, Edward still holding on to me, only now we were rolling. I couldn't help but laugh at his sudden change of mood. "So you don't regret shoving me then?" I asked, my voice hesitating. His lips pulled up into a smile and he replied with the gentlest voice I'd ever heard.

"How is it possible to regret showing you this, when your response is so understanding? You have no idea how that feels. Instead of the pain I should have felt right now, I feel nothing but love. But not just normal love, love for you. It's like I now love you for both my human life and my entire existence. You have no idea how I feel inside now. It's like I still have a heart in my chest. And it's beating because of you, for you, forever." His words brought tears in my eyes again. But it was different tears now. This wasn't longer an emotional outburst, it was tears of joy and love.

"Say something," he murmured after awhile. "I don't have words Edward…" I now lay on top of him, the edge just a meter behind us. He moved one of the hands that rested on my back, and reached it up to my cheek, wiping the last tear that had escaped my eye. "But this I know," I said, my voice strong and normal for the first time this evening. I leant down, my lips just nearly touching his before I pulled away again.

"I love you, more than ever, if that's even possible. And I'm not going to miss out on heaven. 'Cause Edward…" I trailed off, staring into his eyes, my hands resting in his hair. And the voice that was suppose to be strong and loud, only came out as a whisper. Still I knew he would hear everything clearly.

"Heaven is here with you." The night came, but we never moved from our spot with the edge, his lips on mine. And I truly believed I was in heaven now, because an angel held me in his arms!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what is there to say? Another one-shot...and I have to say that the end was not exactly planned like that..so yeah, tell me what ya think.  
PLEASE Review guys...I'm begging on my knees here...**

**Check out my other one-shots from the Twilight category: _His Eyes_, _Strength_**

**-Christine**


End file.
